


Sam getting sick of you and Dean bickering all the time. So he decides to lock you's in a room with each other.

by sirenbarnes



Series: Spn Imagines/ Preferences [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Bickering, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, GIF Imagine, Reader-Insert, SPN - Freeform, SPN Imagines, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16846921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirenbarnes/pseuds/sirenbarnes
Summary: don't be afraid to request





	Sam getting sick of you and Dean bickering all the time. So he decides to lock you's in a room with each other.

 

 

“Let me out.” you yelled, banging on the door.

“is little y/n scared?” Dean asked, fake pouting. 

You quickly turned around glaring at him.

"No, I just don’t want to be in this room with a douchebag.” you grumbled. 

“well, I don't want to be in this room with a bitch.” Dean shot back, glaring at you.

"God, you are such a freaking tosser.” you yelled.

“Right back at you bitch.” Dean shouted, getting closer to you.

"I know I’m a bitch, I’m just not your bitch.” you sassed, making Dean roll his eyes.

  

Sam let out a frustrated sigh, as he heard you and Dean bicker again, he honestly thought that putting you’s in a room together, would make the both of you’s move on and become friends, but it only made it worse.

Sam jumped when he heard a loud bang.He quickly unlocked the door, opening it to see Dean slumped against a broken table.

“You bitch.” Dean grumbled as he got up.

“fight me, you little manwhore.” you shouted. Getting into a fighting stance.

“Will the both of you shut up.” Sam yelled. 

“Whatever, I’m going to the bar.” you grunted, walking out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> don't be afraid to request


End file.
